


Sharp Bone

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Kakashi is the type to bite, and Naruto likes this...usually.





	Sharp Bone

**Author's Note:**

> i LIIIIIIVE. somewhat.

Feeling immensely pleased with himself, Kakashi stretched out in his bed, happily cuddled by his blonde. Naruto slept on, his skin still littered with little red spots, sharp purpled bruises, and indentations of teeth. Lying there and feeling like a melted noodle, Kakashi’s jaw ached a little, still sore from last night’s efforts opening Naruto up on just his tongue, after making sure he’d tasted every part of the blonde, and left his marks behind.

Turning his tongue around and around his mouth, feeling the familiar outline of his teeth, sharp and strong, Kakashi hummed, rolling so he lay heavily over Naruto.

The blonde didn’t stir as of yet, but he sighed in his sleep, soft and moldable as always. Smiling absently, Kakashi noted how the sun was getting higher in the sky and thought it should be time to wake, maybe he should suck Naruto into consciousness. The boy had done it to him just three mornings ago, and Kakashi’s sure that’s the way he wanted to _die_ , let alone wake up.

But no, there were marks everywhere on the boy, everywhere except for one place. Twin globes of meaty tan muscle, hiding the one place on earth Kakashi could truly say he felt at home. They were delicate seeming and nearly hairless save for dusting of see-through blonde.

_Markless._

Naruto awoke with a squeal, bucking and trying to twist away from Kakashi’s teeth embedded in his butt cheek. He kicked out as best he could, but Kakashi had him by the knees and was refusing to let go.

Teeth were removed and then reappeared on the other cheek, matching perfectly symmetrical to where he’d bit on the other one and if Naruto wasn’t so concerned with whether or not Kakashi had decided to eat him, he’d be annoyed by the man’s OCD.

“Kakashi! You bastard get off!” Naruto squirmed, whining, still too fogged by sleep to sound more authoritative. Always with the teeth, always! And yes, Naruto had developed an ingrained response to it so even now he was filling and trying to both get away and get closer to the owner of those teeth, but really! He always had hickeys! Everywhere!

Kakashi unsheathed his stupidly sharp fangs from Naruto’s behind and met the blonde’s pout with a morning lopsided smile that melted all of Naruto’s rage.

He forgot about it for a few minutes while they took care of his resultant erection, but Naruto remembered sharply when he sat down to eat his morning omelet. He glowered as he inhaled his food, shying away when Kakashi made a quick move to pin him against the sink.

“What’s wrong, Naruto?” Kakashi eye was glinting, his hands flexed.

Naruto snorted at him, dressing as quick as he could, hands rubbing at his poor abused cheeks. 

“We don’t have time for this. Because I know if you get your stupidly long fingered spider hands on me, we’re gonna be stuck here for an hour. We’re already late, you asshole, and my ass hurts and it’s your fault.”

Kakashi had the nerve to eye smile at him. He looked utterly unflappable, like he hadn’t had several different appendages in Naruto’s body last night.

“Mhm.” Kakashi reached out when Naruto was unprepared, pretending to be holding the door open but actually just snagging the blonde’s ear so that he could dart it and nip it.

“Gah!” Naruto shuddered, flailing slightly before fleeing. “Enough with the _teeth_ , you asshole!” He hollered over his shoulder, already a building and a half away.

Kakashi _could_ chase him, and catch him, but he let him go. A cheerful, pleased smile on his face, Kakashi went about his day safe in the knowledge that Naruto would still crawl into his bed that night.

And by then, the Jinchuuriki’s healing factor will have completely erased all of Kakashi’s marks. Oh _dear_.

He’ll have to fix that.


End file.
